Our program will direct predoctoral training in cellular and molecular biology at Stanford University. Exceptional students will be provided with a common training experience that includes 1. Formal course work from a menu of both foundational and specialized courses taught collaboratively by the training faculty; 2. Seminars and journal clubs; and 3. Exciting thesis research opportunities with exceptional faculty preceptors. These elements are woven together to provide all trainees with a common training experience. In addition to the common program elements mentioned above, there are 3 programmatic components exclusively for our trainees. We have initiated a CBM Research Symposium and a CMS Science/Social. These enrichment components will enhance program identity and cohesiveness. The Program Directors and the Executive Committee to assure that all committee meetings, course requirements, and exams are completed on schedule and that thesis progress is satisfactory. They will carefully monitor student progress and compliance with programmatic schedules. We expect that our students will continue to be highly successful in careers in biomedical research and many will become leaders. RELEVANCE: The objectives of this program are to attract the best students, to train them in cutting edge biomedical research through work with excellent faculty, and to produce tomorrow's leaders in biomedical research.